


Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

by jamesilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aaww, Angst, Draco Does Yoga, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oh also, Yoga, admitting they like each other, also draco is def doing yoga so harry can watch him, and he is a sassy little shit, aw, gay bc of dat ass, harry realizes he is gay, i love ron, no really he's fucking hilarious, this entire fic is p funny and ron is like half of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Malfoy was driving him crazy. But, in a tad different way these days. As far as everyone knew, they still hated each other. But Harry found that hate dwindling. And maybe...maybe something else...growing?Over the last two weeks, Malfoy has been out on the grounds by the lake, doing yoga.And Harry was going bloody mad.Harry had leaned forward, squinting, and found Malfoy twisted into a position that looked impossible but also made Harry’s entire brain stutter. Since then, Harry had claimed everything from sickness to studying to just “wanting to be alone” in order to sit at that desk and watch Malfoy through the window.And to think they were supposed to be enemies?





	Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

Malfoy was driving him crazy. But, in a tad different way these days. As far as everyone knew, they still hated each other. But Harry found that hate dwindling. And maybe...maybe something else...growing?

It was strange and Harry didn’t want to think about it because that meant acknowledging that it was real. Over the last two weeks, Malfoy has been out on the grounds by the lake, doing yoga. 

And Harry was going bloody mad. 

It was every day, after classes and before dinner, while it was still light out. Now, usually, Harry would have used this time to spend with his friends, but from the night he first saw it, he had been unable to tear his eyes away. 

He had run upstairs to his dorm to grab a book that had been lying on his desk and something had caught his eye through the window. Harry had leaned forward, squinting, and found Malfoy twisted into a position that looked impossible but also made Harry’s entire brain stutter. Since then, Harry had claimed everything from sickness to studying to just “wanting to be alone” in order to sit at that desk and watch Malfoy through the window. 

He did feel a tad creepy, watching like that. But even if he felt guilty, the guilt was nowhere near enough to make him stop. Malfoy was just so beautiful. His body just flowed through all the positions and Harry’s imagination was starting to run wild. It would be embarrassing if someone found out— especially if it got back to Malfoy— but for now everything was alright. There were times when he wished he could stop, but watching Malfoy was like an addiction. 

And to think they were supposed to be enemies?

Harry was sitting in his last class of the day, not paying attention and just picturing Malfoy in those tight trousers he wears for his yoga. As soon as they were dismissed by the professor, Harry all but ran up to his dorm room, with a quick excuse to Ron and Hermione that he was going to go study. 

He sat down in his desk, leaning forward to better see out the window. And, sure enough, there came Malfoy walking out by the lake with his yoga mat. Bloody hell, his arse looked amazing in those. Yes, Malfoy was driving Harry mad in an entirely different way. 

Malfoy was on his third pose— one that may or may not have had Harry’s mouth watering because  _what the fuck_ — when the door opened behind Harry. 

“What’re you studying, Harry?” At the sound, Harry jumped violently, sending a few quills on his desk into the air. He looked over his shoulder to find Hermione lingering in the doorway while Ron was walking over to him. 

His brain panicked. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t even have any books out— he obviously wasn’t studying. Harry wasn’t even sure he would know how to make it look like he had been studying. He had no excuses and Ron was getting closer and he had to do something before—

“You look a little pale, Harry, are you feeling alright?” No, he was about to pass about because he was going to be caught. “Ron, doesn’t he look pale?” 

Ron, who was now over by the desk, leaned over and looked Harry in the face. “Yeah, you alright, mate?”

Please, please, Merlin please don’t turn and look out the window, was all Harry’s brain could repeat. 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” he choked out. 

“Well, what are you studying?” Hermione now took a step into the room, walking closer in order to inspect him, not entirely trusting Harry’s response. 

“Harry, there’s nothing on your desk,” Ron commented. 

Now Hermione pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. “You’re cold. Did you forget that you meant to come up here to study? Do we need to take you to Madam Pomfrey?” 

“No, really, I’m alright. I—“

It was then Ron looked out the window. “What the bloody—“ He squinted, leaning closer. “Is that Malfoy?” 

Hermione peeked over to confirm that, yes, that was Draco. 

“What the bloody fuck is he doing?” 

“Ronald,” Hermione said. “Watch your language. He’s just doing yoga. We have actual problems like how Harry— Harry are you sure you’re alright?” This caused Ron to turn also and they both watch Harry get even redder under their gaze. 

It was Ron who put it together first. Hermione was busy running through a list of sicknesses, hexes and more that could have affected him like that. 

But Ron’s face lit up before promptly falling into an utterly disgusted look. “Ewww.”

“What? Ron, did you figure it out? Has Harry been cursed?” 

“Yeah, I figured out.” His face still couldn’t make up its mind. He looked like he was going to gag. “Harry’s watch— he’s watch—“ He took a big breath, not sure if he could say it as his mind ran through all the implications. “Harry’s watching Malfoy,” came out in one big rush. 

“Why would he—“ Ron cut her off with a look. “Oh.” There was a small pause in which Harry was considering if a person could cast an avada kedavra on themselves. “Harry, as your friends I want you to know that we support you and—“

Ron looked at her, incredulous. “We sure as hell do not support this! We need to squash this like we should have done with Skeeter when she was still a bug. Harry cannot have a crush on Malfoy!” 

Hermione’s jaw was open and her eyes were wide. Harry seemed to realize he wasn’t entirely in the conversation at this point. “We most certainly will—“

“No, because—“ They began talking over each other. 

“—because Harry has been our best friend since first year—“

“—Malfoy has had it out for us since—“

“—and we will support him whether he is straight or bent or bi or—“ 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Ron stopped her. “This isn’t about Harry liking blokes. Did you really not know that before? Did you ever even see the way he looked at Oliver Wood or—  _Merlin_ — how he looked at  _Cedric_?” 

Hermione blinked a couple of times and so did Harry. 

“Just for the record,” Harry said. “I didn’t know I liked blokes until a couple of weeks ago.”

“Mate, that’s cause you’re oblivious. You, on the other hand,” he turned to Hermione. “I expected better from. This isn’t about Harry liking blokes, of course not. He’s my best mate and I don’t care who he wants to get in bed with  _as long as it’s not Malfoy_.” 

“And what if I do want to? Who made you in control of my love life?” Harry said. 

“First, what love life? And second, take a moment to think about it. It’s Malfoy, Harry.  _Malfoy_.”

“Maybe I have thought about that. Did you consider that?”

“What, you want to date him? You want to marry him? Did you think about how all that would work out? Well, family get-togethers would be awkward and all—“

“That’s not what this is about, Ron.”

“It very well could be, which is exactly why I’m saying you need to stop this nonsense now. We can find you a boyfriend who does yoga so long as it’s not that one.” He pointed out the window. 

“And what if—“ Harry stopped. He forced himself to calm down, glad he had checked himself before those words came flying out of his mouth. 

“What if what?” Ron prompted. “Hm?”

“It’s not important.”

“No, say it. Harry, you can date whoever but for your own good I need justification for Malfoy same as if it were Pansy fucking Parkinson out there doing yoga.”

“Ron, this is not about him being a Death Eater. That’s hardly fair,” Hermione said. 

“Pansy Parkinson tried to give me to Voldemort. Draco actually saved me, thank you.”

“Oh, so he’s ‘Draco’ now?” 

“Look, no one said anything about dating. I’m watching his arse in tight trousers not writing his name in little hearts.” 

“Wanting to fuck him is step one!”

Hermione shook her head. “Oh, I don’t know if I can handle this.”

“And what if it is?! What if I do want to date him?” 

“Give me one good reason. One, Harry.”

“I like him.”

“That’s not a good—“

“Liking someone is not a good enough reason for dating them?” 

“Not when they’re bad for you!” 

“I like him, Ron. And you’re gonna have to deal with that. Ever since I saw him doing  _that_ —“ he gestured out the window where Malfoy was on the lawn in a perfect plank. “—I realized not only why my relationships with girls never worked out, but I also realized that I think I’ve liked Malfoy for a long time.” 

“Bloody hell, Harry, it’s yoga not a love potion.” His face lit up like he had just solved a puzzle. “That’s it! Malfoy slipped him a love potion. You know potions has always been his best subject—“

“He didn’t slip me a love potion.” 

“What about yoga could make you suddenly realize a deep-burning love for someone you hate? Sounds like a love potion.”

“If it were Hermione doing that, what would you be thinking?” 

Ron took a glance out the window, then to Hermione then back to Draco who was in a downward-facing dog. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. “I am going to not answer that exact question but I will say that I now understand a tad more.” Ron glanced down, noting that Harry was still sitting. “I’m not gonna ask you to stand up, though.”

“Ronald!” Hermione swatted his arm before covering her eyes with one hand. 

“No!” Harry stood up immediately. “You’re disgusting.”

“You’re the one up here staring at Malfoy with his arse in the air. You don’t...” He made a weird move with his eyebrows. 

“Merlin, no. What the fuck, Ron? Don’t you have more confidence in me than that? That’s disgusting and creepy.”

“And watching him’s not creepy?”

“Not as creepy as... _that_.” Hermione still had her hands over her eyes now. Harry was surprised she hadn’t moved them to cover her ears. 

“Okay,” she uncovered her eyes. “I’ve had enough of you two. Now, we’re all going to take a deep breath and calm down and stop talking like that, alright?” 

There was silence for a moment before Ron couldn’t take it anymore. “So let’s say I do get over it. Are you gonna go ask him out? You gonna make a move or just watch him from your dorm until the year ends and you probably never see him again?”

“What does it matter to you?” Harry sunk back into the seat. 

Ron sighed, leaning against the desk, his back to the window. “Look, Hermione’s right. I just don’t like him. But that doesn’t mean you can’t. I’m still not completely there but if you want to date him I don’t want to come close to that changing anything with us. You’re my best mate.”

“Thanks, Ron.” 

“‘Course. I will say one thing, though, I don’t think I’d be a good wingman on this one.” 

They both laughed at that. “Merlin, no, please don’t.”

“But, you gotta also consider— what if he feels about you more like how I feel about him?” 

Harry chewed the inside of his lip. “Yeah, you’re probably right. He probably hates me.” There was a pause. “Hey, Hermione?”

“I’m not going to ask him if he likes you.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of the Great Sleuthing Project of Second Year.”  

“Well, he’s obviously doing yoga like that for someone.”

Both Ron and Harry turned to look at Hermione. “What do you mean?”

“Look,” Hermione said. “There are lots of places out in the grounds where you wouldn’t be visible from the castle to do that sort of thing. And, there are countless rooms inside the castle. Not to mention, his own dorm. In fact...” 

Hermione turned and jogged off down the hall. 

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. 

“Sorry, Ron.”

“Don’t apologize. I should apologize. It’s not your fault who you like. Sorry I overreacted.”

“I’d probably react the same way if you came to me with a crush on Parkinson.”

“Oh, so it’s a crush now?” He pushed on Harry’s shoulder a tad. “Does that mean I get to tease you about it?” 

Harry groaned. “Please, no. I don’t tease you about Hermione.”

“Yeah that’s cause my crush has already worked out. I got her. She’s my girlfriend. I’ll stop teasing you if you can tap that.”

“Ron! Be glad Hermione’s not here. She’d scold you for that.” 

Ron laughed. “She sure doesn’t scold me for—“

“I was right!” Hermione burst back into the room. 

“Right about what?” They were both confused, but Hermione seemed to have it all figured out. 

“Where Malfoy is standing he should be visible from the window in the common room. But he’s not. He must have some sort of spell on him that he can only be seen from a certain angle.” 

Ron and Harry shared a look. “Hermione, I’m not so sure about—“ Harry started. 

“I think he’s only visible from your dorm. It would explain everything.”

“Why would he only be visible from my dorm? That doesn’t make sense.” 

“And why are you up here staring at him?” Harry went red again. “Look, you two stay there and I’m going to go down there and I’ll see if I can see him.” As she walked out, she muttered once more, “It would explain  _everything_.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron. He shrugged in response. The two of them watched from the window as Hermione appeared in their line of vision, walking straight to where she knew Malfoy was. She stopped about twenty meters from him, looking up towards the window and shook her head before walking back. 

She popped back into the room, looking excited. “He’s only visible from here.” 

“Okay, and?” Harry said. 

Hermione rolled her eyes way too overdramatically. “ _He’s only visible from here, Harry!_ “

“So what? Maybe his charm has a weird hole in it?” Ron said. 

“Did you not pay attention to what I said earlier? He’s obviously doing yoga like that out there for someone and if he’s only visible from here....”

“Shit!” Ron exclaimed. 

Harry jumped up. “Wait, do you think—“ 

“Yes, Harry, he probably wants you to see.” Hermione said. 

“What do you think I should do?” 

“Talk to him?” She suggested. 

“Just walk up to him and be like ‘nice arse, Malfoy, looks great while you do your yoga,’” Ron said. 

Harry gave Ron a flat look. “There is no way I’m saying that him. He’d never let me live it down. He’s still Malfoy, remember?” 

“Maybe talk to him?” Hermione suggested once more. 

“Just like go and kiss him. No questions asked. Just full on snogging.”

“And what if we’re wrong and he doesn’t like me like that?”

“You could always try talking to him,” Hermione repeated, a bit upset now that neither were listening to her. 

“Then just bloody ask him out, Harry. Take him on a date.”

“But—“

“Just fucking talk to him!” Hermione yelled. Both turned to stare at her, jaws stretched towards the floor. “Maybe instead of all your masculine, bravado, make-a-scene  _bullshit_ , you could actually just go talk to him.” 

“Hermione, I don’t know what to say...”

“Say something like, ‘I’ve seen you doing your yoga recently and I realized that my window is the only place you can see that from. I was wondering if maybe that was so because you like me in some capacity? If so, would you like to maybe go out sometime?’ or I don’t know something like that where he has a chance to respond and you two can talk for once. And, if you don’t want to listen to what your friends have to say then don’t ask their opinions.”

“Sorry, ‘Mione...” 

“It’s alright, just....Just talk to him. Please. It’s the best way to sort this out. Come on, it’s time for dinner.” 

The walk down to the Great Hall was awkward, Harry and Ron shuffling along behind Hermione, who was still obviously a little upset from them ignoring her earlier. But, Harry forgot all about that when he walked into the Great Hall because there was Malfoy, already changed and sitting next to Pansy Parkinson at the Slytherin table. And Harry’s heart surged in anticipation. His palms began to sweat and he looked around nervously. What if Malfoy didn’t like him and this was all some sort of misunderstanding and he was going to make a fool of himself?

Ron pulled on Harry’s arm, tugging him towards the Gryffindor table and redirecting his attention away from Malfoy. 

He ate in silence, contemplating what he would say to Draco and glancing back every few minutes to check and make sure he was still there. He didn’t want to have to find him later tonight. He wanted to just follow him out of the Great Hall and get him alone. You know, get it over with. 

“Mate.” Ron looked across at him, deadpanned. “You have looked over your shoulder at Malfoy five times in the last thirty seconds. I counted.”

“What? No. I was being subtle.”

“You were being about as subtle as a Rita Skeeter question.” Hermione didn’t even look up from her food as she spoke. 

“I did not look over at him that much!”

“Harry...you did.” Harry turned to his left, just now noticing that Neville had been sitting next to him. “I mean, you’re usually glancing at him a lot but tonight’s a little excessive. If you have something to say to him, just go over and say it.”

Ron’s face lit up. “That sounds like a great idea!” 

Hermione’s face popped up immediately. “No, no it doesn’t. Don’t. Harry, don’t.” She places a hand on his arm. 

“I wasn’t going to. I barely think I’ll be able to say it to him alone without vomiting. There’s no way I would be able to tell him in front of everyone.” 

“Tell him what?” Seamus caught on to the tail end of the conversation, turning from where he was sitting next to Ron. Naturally, Dean turned his attention too from the other side of Seamus. 

“Bloody— Now everyone’s involved.” Harry pushed his plate away. He couldn’t eat past his nerves anyway. 

“No, wait, what was it? Tell who what?” Seamus wasn’t letting it go. 

“Malfoy,” Neville said. 

“What do you need to tell Malfoy?”

“It’s nothing. It’s—“ 

“He says he’s nervous.” 

“Neville!” Harry turned. He could feel the blush creeping its way onto his face. This was bad. 

“Look,” Ron said. Harry shot him a look, already feeling betrayed. “It’s a long story.” Harry could have sighed with relief, but then Ron kept going. “But basically it involves some yoga and a possible shoddy disillusionment charm and a few other things. You’ll probably hear all about it tomorrow.” 

Seamus didn’t quite look like he was satisfied with that answer but before he could pry further, Dean tapped the table and subtly pointed. “Whatever you want to say, you better go say it. He’s leaving.” 

Shit. Now was the time. Harry didn’t think he could do it. It felt like all the blood had left his arms and legs. How was asking someone out so much scarier than all the other things he had faced? Giant spiders? Sure. Crazy large snake that kills you if you look at it? No problem. Dark lord? Just another day. 

But asking out Draco Malfoy? Yeah, Harry would rather skinny dip in the lake at Christmas and not be able to dry off so that he got sick and right when he got better be forced to jump into the lake again perpetually until his immune system couldn’t keep up anymore and he died. This was so bloody nerve racking. 

He stood up slowly, legs feeling like there were no bones in them and began walking towards the exit of the Great Hall. He could see Draco just about to walk through the doors. This was it. This was when he had to do it. 

Leaving the Great Hall, Harry followed Draco not too long until they were decently away from everyone else. His breathing was coming in fast pants now and his heart felt like it was about to burst. He felt like he couldn’t have said anything to Draco if he had wanted to. 

Draco noticed him, turning. “Potter? What do you want?” 

Harry panicked. He couldn’t do this. What if Hermione was wrong? What if this was a mistake? 

“Potter? Are you alright? You look like you’re going to—“ 

Faint. Harry James Potter died and came back to life only to faint while trying to ask out his crush. 

He awoke in the familiar bedding of the hospital wing. Knowing that he had fainted made Harry feel unbelievably embarrassed. He could hear whispering just outside of his line of vision before someone said “he’s awake” and they came over by him. 

Ron, Hermione, and Draco stood next to him. Harry sat up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“You fainted, Potter.”

“I gathered, thanks.” 

“Do you remember what you followed me for?” 

“Of course I remember. I don’t have any brain damage.” Harry paused. “I mean, how hard did I hit the floor?” 

“You didn’t.” Ron said, a smirk on his face. 

“Shut up, Weasel.”

“Malfoy didn’t let you hit the floor.” 

“I said,  _shut up_.” Draco refused to meet Harry’s eyes now. 

“He caught you. With his arms. He didn’t even use any sort of levitation charm. Hermione and I were walking out of the Great Hall to see how it went and we caught him carrying you here.” 

Harry could now see Draco was definitely blushing at that, and trying to hide it by staring at the floor. 

“Oh, I’m never going to let that one go,” Harry said. 

Draco looked back up, smirking despite the fact his face was still red. “And you think I’m going to let it go that you  _fainted_  trying to ask me out?” 

“Which one of you told!” Harry yelled accusingly. Both of his friends refused to meet his eyes. “You traitors!” He laughed. 

“Bloody hell, what even made you faint? I can’t possibly be as dreary and cold as a dementor.”

Ron’s head shot up. “Oh, you’re nothing like a dementor— Harry actually wants to kiss you.” 

“Ron!” Harry grabbed his wand off the beside table and threw it at his best friend. It hit him lightly in the forehead. 

“Fuck you,” Ron mumbled lightly through his laughter. 

Draco was still blushing and now Harry was too. 

“This is bullshit. I’m getting out of this. I’m fine.” Harry stood up and began to walk out of the hospital wing. He didn’t need to be down there and if Madam Pomfrey wanted to hunt him down later she could. He was leaving. 

His friends— and Draco— followed him out. They all loitered awkwardly outside the door, unsure of where to go from here. 

“I think we’re going to give you two a moment,” Hermione said, taking Ron’s hand and leading him away. As they left, Harry could hear Ron complaining “...but, Hermione...” 

Harry shuffled a little awkwardly, looking at his feet until Draco cleared his throat. He looked up, meeting Draco’s eyes. 

“Is there still something you’d like to ask me?” 

“Yes, actually.” Harry took a deep breath. “Did you do the yoga thing on purpose?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

There was an awkward pause. “Is that all you want to ask me?”

“No.” Harry took another deep breath. 

“You’re not going to faint again, are you?” 

“Not sure.” Harry tried to laugh about it, but it came out a bit weak. 

Draco leaned forward and Harry began to panic. Then, he said quietly. “I am going to say yes if that eases your nerves any.” 

Harry blew out a sigh. “Yes. It does. Immensely. Thank you.” Then he met Draco’s eyes again and his breath hitched once more. It actually was somehow still scary. 

“Malfoy, will you...” He swallowed. “Would you like to go out with me?” 

“Yes, Potter. I would.” 

Harry burst into a smile. Even though he knew Draco would say yes, it still felt amazing to hear. 

“On one condition.” Harry froze in fear. “We stop with the whole last names thing?” 

“Oh definitely. I’ve been calling you Draco in my head for a while now.” 

“I mean, it is only fitting you don’t call your boyfriend by his last name.”

“Yeah.” Harry froze again. “Merlin. Is that what we are now?” An excited smile broke out on his face. “Are we really boyfriends?” 

“ _Yes_ , Potter.” 

“I thought we just agreed—“ 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’m saving it for when I’m frustrated with you.” 

Harry smirked. “Frustrated with your  _boyfriend_.” Draco rolled his eyes again. 

“I want to hear you say it again. Say you’re my boyfriend.” Harry was almost giddy now and it seemed to transfer over to Draco, who was now also smiling uncontrollably. 

“Harry Potter is my frustrating boyfriend.” 

“Beautiful.” 

“Not like you.”

“Ooh, that was smooth.” Harry now realized how close they were together. 

“Expect more of it.” Draco stepped a tad closer. 

“Oh, I will.” They both leaned in, kissing in the hallway outside of the hospital wing and ignoring the cheers from down the hall that were definitely started by Ron. 

Harry pulled back first, both blushing. 

“I like this better,” Draco whispered. 

Harry slid a hand into Draco’s hair. “Why don’t I show you what I like better?” 

They kissed again, and neither were seen until morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
